Go Shijima
is Kiriko Shijima's younger brother, the son of the Roidmudes' creator Professor Banno, and a freelance photographer who utilizes Signal Bikes to transform into , as well as Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars for additional power. He had been stationed in America, but returned to Japan to aid with the emerging Roidmude crisis. Go is prejudiced towards the Roidmudes and goes to great lengths to destroy all Roidmudes, even the ones that protect humanity and the ones that desire to live in peace. History Past Sometime ago, Go and Kiriko lost their parents, with what's left of their father's memorial under a tree. Since Kiriko is the only family member left for him, Go deeply cares for her as much as Kiriko does for him. He left Japan and resided in America, where Harley Hendrickson, Krim Steinbelt's mentor recruited him to test the Mach System he made. During his days in America, he met one of Krim's Shift Cars, Amazing Circus, and even encountered two Roidmude siblings, Gunman and 018, as he tried to take them down along with their Slowdown syndicate. He chased them to Japan, while at the same time abandoning his training. Some time in the past, he discovered about his father's fate of being killed by his own creations, the Roidmudes. Now most of the Roidmudes are currently targeting him for being a son to the Roidmude creator, he also now sees them as "evil" for what they did to his father, planning to avenge his father's death and destroy what his late-father left behind. However, knowing the Roidmudes are after those who are related to his father, he has to avoid his sister from becoming their target without her knowing their ties with their father. Return to Japan Go's first appearance is during the The Challenge from Lupin. He appears to the damaged Mr. Belt, asking rhetorically if Krim has already given up. Go would then watch from the sidelines, refusing to aid his sister and Drive battling Lupin. As Mach, Go would also stay in the sidelines refusing to appear, saving his sister during episode 11, and allowing Shinnosuke to defeat the revived Volt Roidmude. Go would eventually introduce himself in person to Shinnosuke, competing with Shinnosuke during a case involving a landshark. Despite having a rocky start with the Special Investigation Unit as Go is extremely competitive, Go becomes Mach and eventually comes to work together with Shinnosuke to stop the Roidmudes. Go eventually learns that his Ride Crosser and Chase's Ride Chaser are able to merge into a single unit and alongside Shinnosuke and Kiriko, they learn that Chase was the original Kamen Rider during Global Freeze. However, Chase was later rebooted with alterations made to him. After the Shift Car Dead Heat was in an operable state and used by Shinnosuke, Go was forced to stop Shinnosuke as the Dead Heat form malfunctions. After clashing with Chase once more using Dead Heat for himself, he manages to defeat him causing him to retreat. While Drive fights Chase in a later encounter, Go, encounters both Heart and Medic using Shift Dead Heat. However after Chase utilizes a "Super Heavy Acceleration", Go sends away Shift Dead Heat to aid Shinnosuke, reverting Go to using the substantially weaker Shift Mach. Later, Chase, under the reprogramming by Medic kidnaps Kiriko. Though Kiriko is returned to Go by Chase as his reprogramming becomes undone, he requests that Go relays a message to the current Drive so that they may have one final showdown. However, Chase was later reprogrammed again. After Chase's "demise" to Shinnosuke, Go would become the primary user of Shift Dead Heat while Shinnosuke would utilize Shift Formula, even learning to overcome its maxed out, "Dead Zone" state with pure willpower. Sometime after Chase was fully healed, Kiriko announced to everyone in the Drive Pit that Chase was in fact alive, causing Go grief as he has a vendetta against Roidmudes. Things would later become worse when Chase attacks Shinnosuke, injuring his arm and rendering him unable to become Drive, blaming Kiriko for blindly believing in Chase. However, Chase with a redeemed heart, would later save Kiriko from falling to her death as Go was powerless due to Heavy Acceleration and became Kamen Rider Chaser. Go, in disbelief that a lowly Roidmude is now taking the name of a Kamen Rider, despite being the original Kamen Rider, would later clash with him when he becomes manipulated by Roidmude 050. Go would later reveal his secret to Shinnosuke, that he is actually the son of the late Professor Banno, the creator of the Roidmudes, and that it is his responsibility to stop all Roidmudes and to atone for his father's sins. In an encounter with Brain and having his memories "altered" by Roidmude 001, Go, actually unaffected, pretends to switch over and aids the Roidmude against his allies. However using the psuedonym Mr. X, Go sends information to the Special Investigation Unit. However, with the death of Shinnosuke at the hands of Roidmude 001, Chase risks his life to attempt to save Go from his "brainwashing". In this process, Go blows his cover and steals Brain's tablet, which contains the information on Roidmudes and contains the essence of the late Professor Banno. Go would also aid in the completion of Shift Tridoron via notes given to his sister to revive Shinnosuke. Later that day, Go looks at the tablet and requests to see Professor Banno. Starting after his double agent mission had finished, he became a loner and helped when in needed. But, this is only for Shinnosuke as after he saved Yukari and helped Shinnosuke and Chase, he told Chase that he was no friend of him. But, his time to be alone in peace was not able to hold for long as Heart finally caught him to take Brain's tablet. Other Events Kamen Rider 3 Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation Combining SpeciaI In the movie prequel special, Go is seen taking a picture of an unknown phenomenon that appears in the sky until it disappeared after a few minutes. During his second time finding the phenomena and taking more pictures of it before it disappeared again, he encountered Kamen Rider 3, who attacks Go as a test drive of his abilities only to be spared and being told by the Rider that Go wasn't the one he was after, but someone else. He shows up to rescue Shinnosuke, Kiriko and a Ninninger member, Takaharu from Hiruchameleon's attack, and also telling them about Kamen Rider 3's existence. He, Kiriko, Shinnosuke, and Takaharu found the mastermind behind phenomena, Shocker, whose Great Leader spoke with Doctor D/Roidmude 089 through the android's belt. Gou aided his partner and the Ninningers in defeating the Shocker forces. However, Hiruchameleon escaped. After the battle and the Ninninger's departure, Go is still suspicious about who Rider 3 was and what's he up to. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 After Shocker alters the timeline by sending Kamen Rider 3 back to 1973 to defeat the original Double Riders, Go has a job on Super Regeneration System to create something called "Rider Town", until he met Takumi Inui. After his encounter with Takumi, he joined Yuto Sakurai, and the other Rider resistances whose on a run from Shocker. Although, he, Yuto and Shinnosuke also helped out Kyoichiro, whose on a run from both Shocker and Rider resistance recently. He and Yuto later meets Sakuya Tachibana, and one of 3 other main Royal Card Riders, whereas Mutsuki Kamijou becomes an young evil leader of some Shocker's branch, while Kazuma Kenzaki is held as a prisoner. At some point, he fights against Kamen Riders Leangle & Chalice. Go later then participates in the final battle against the Great Leader in an effort to restore the timeline, but overwhelmed by multiple kaijin and killed. He stays dead even with the timeline fixed, with Kiriko and Shinnosuke mourning for his passing. Go_Vs_Takumi.jpg|Go meeting Takumi Mach_Vs._Leangle_&_Chalice.jpg|Mach vs. Chalice & Leangle D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 The timeline is altered once again after the events of Super Hero Taisen GP, where time itself is stuck in a strange loop on April 4, 2015. Go is repeatedly killed over and and over again as Shinnosuke attempts to correct the timeline. His death is finally undone when Shinnosuke sacrifices himself to ensure Go's survival. It's later revealed that Takumi is the cause of the time loop that allowed Kamen Rider 4 to exist due to his strong wish not to lose any more people, and they are confronted by the Great Leader of Shocker himself, who has assumed Takumi's form. However, after defeating the Great Leader, Faiz sacrifices himself to prevent more time distortions from happening and destroying the History Modifying Machine, which reverts the timeline back to its original state. Wpid-20150313083544.jpg|Go transforming alongside Shinnosuke, Takumi, & Yuto Go_first_death.png|Go's first death: Caught in the explosion of Cheetahkatatsumuri Go_second_death.png|Go's second death: Stabbed in the heart by Hiruchameleon Wpid-20150404105343.jpg Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future Go, alongside Chase, joined forces to defeat Kamen Rider Dark Drive, an apparent Drive from the future. However, they can't defeat Dark Drive in an instant way. He is later attacked by an avenged Krim Steinbelt (while borrowing Drive's body in Type Tridoron). Personality Go has a very impulsive and outgoing personality, whose hyperactivity may have worsened during his time in America. He is also very intelligent, which coupled with his robust physique, makes him a very capable detective. He is also pretty competitive, as seen with him challenging Shinnosuke to find and finish Gunman. A freelance cameraman himself, Go has a habit of picturing any nearby couples either intentionally or not. He has a flair for drama and is also quite the jester. Despite being entirely capable of subtlety, he prefers to make his entrance in a proud, flashy manner, going so far as to call his sister to his debut battle in Japan, just so that she can witness how cool he is. These traits ultimately resulted in him liking to rush into danger. Go has a catchphrase that goes, In his battles with the Roidmudes, he likes to repeat his introduction of himself whether he starts fighting, even though he has said it in Episode 12 already, presuming to show off the coolness of himself. However, as shown in Episode 14, in his first fight with Roidmude 096, he is so determined to finish his introduction that he gives the Roidmude a chance to attack him, and even escaping. In his next encounter with him and Roidmude 069, he skipped it and goes straight to the fighting part. He fixed this problem afterwards in future episodes by saying it really fast. For all of his bluster, however, Go is also a realist, ready to use any means to defeat his enemy, even considered himself much of a monster as the ones they fight due to the fact that both the Kamen Riders and the Roidmudes use Core Driviars as the source of their powers. And also, he bears the pain of taking the responsibility of what Dr Banno, who in fact is also his father for the corruption of Roidmude. He does have a serious side, especially when it is to protect his sister from danger. He has a big hatred to the Roidmudes that's near fanatical in belief, hating even Chase, despite the andriod's return to his normal heroic persona. His sense of justice seemed to have altered due to his time in America, having suggested that they should kill Taga when he fused with 007 into the Sword Roidmude, and came close in killing Reiko out of rage when she was the Seeker Roidmude when she manipulated him into a trap. His hatred for Roidmudes is so great that he even went so far to say that Chase is just the 109th Roidmude, ignoring his past heroics as Protodrive or his return as Kamen Rider Chaser. In Episode 22, even when Chase temporarily got back to his original settings during the time he was brainwashed by Medic, he still doesn't budge, continuing his thoughts about all the Roidmudes are evil, unaware that it was all her plan to lure Drive out. However, he does show a little bit of sympathy to Roidmude 072 back in Episode 20, but those feelings were only temporary once. After his mission to save Banno, he revealed that he is no friend of Chase but not attacking him. This proof that Go will only attack the Roidmude whenever they make the ruckus and never be their friend. Powers and Abilities ;Peak Human Physicality :He has a very athletic physique - a trait he shares with his sister. He easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to somersault over tall walls, hand-standing for minutes on end, jumping from a tall tower to a roof over a great distance, then landing safely on his bike. ;4th Wall Awareness :During his debut, he could comically see and interact with Shinnosuke's imaginations, which are supposed to be seen by the viewers only. He is also currently the only one to do so. Family *Kiriko Shijima - older sister *Tenjuro Banno - father *Sukimo Shijima - mother *Sachiko Emoto Forms Some of Kamen Rider Mach's Signal Bikes alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Signal Bikes arm him with a certain element or weapon, by changing the on his right shoulder for a . These two types of Signal Bikes can be used in conjunction with each other. Mach can also use Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars for the same effect through a . Unlike Drive's Tire Exchanges, Mach's stats are not altered when his Kourin Signal changes from initiating a Signal or Tire Exchange. By hitting the Boost Igniter on the Mach Driver Honoh between one and four times, Mach can activate the special ability of a Signal Bike or Shift Car currently placed within the Driver. After raising the Signal Landing Panel, pressing the Boost Igniter, and pushing the Signal Landing Panel back down, Mach can unleash a finishing move. Kamen Rider Mach's ending theme is entitled "Full Throttle". *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Accessed through the Signal Mach Bike, Mach's default motorbike-based form bears the . Like Drive, Mach is able to create intense Heavy Acceleration distortions through verbal command. Since Mach's helmet is based on a motorcycle helmet, the part of it can be raised up to reveal the , which lets out the pent up energy that Mach builds up during extended use, as well as being the manual off-switch to his Heavy Acceleration abilities. In this form, Mach has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Drive's Type Technic Braver and Gravity, as well as Type Wild (though not Types Wild Dump and Wild Wrecker), can jump higher than Drive, and is almost as fast as Type Speed when Drive goes at full speed. Mach also has the ability to hover in the air for a short period of time by jettisoning power through well-hidden vents along his thighs. By hitting the Boost Igniter four times, Mach is able to summon his Zenrin Shooter. If he does so while already having the Zenrin Shooter on hand, he instead gains the ability to accelerate at an incredible running speed. Mach's Full Throttle finisher is the , where he gathers energy into his feet, then runs forward and jumps up. Afterwards, Mach somersaults like a buzzsaw, spinning until he reaches the target. Just before he makes contact, Mach extends a foot out to strike the target. Mach RiderKick.png|Kick Macher - Signal Exchanges= *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The dirt bike-based Signal Magarl Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the turn sign-marked . This mode debuts in episode 12. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire shots that bend to home in onto targets by hitting the Boost Igniter. The shots also arcs more sharply and move faster when the Boost Igniter is hit four times. Magarl bullet.png|Bullet bending ability Appearances: Episodes 12-13, 15, 20 - Kikern= Mach Kikern *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The custom bike-based Signal Kikern Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the warning sign-marked . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to shoot a flare that turns into a portal shaped like Kikern's logo when he hits the Boost Igniter which summons a bullet-shaped that starts small and grows to giant size in seconds to bite the opponent. Mach Kikern's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Mach jumps up and does a few somersaults before he extends a foot out to strike the target while an aura shaped like a Demon Beast surrounds him. I have yet to meet Roidmude that can outsmart bullet.png|A fully-sized Demon Beast Kikern Kick Macher.png|Kikern Kick Macher Appearances: Episodes 13, 16 - Tomarle= Mach Tomarle *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The sports bike-based Signal Tomarle Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the stop sign-marked . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire a force shield shaped like Tomarle's logo that slowly charges the enemy and paralyzes them upon contact. When the Boost Ignitor is hit once, Mach's shots can cause whatever it hits to be suspended in midair, preventing flying enemies to run away. In Super Hero Taisen GP, he was able to use this ability to influence a few Rider Machines during the Rider Grand Prix. Kikern barrier.png|Energy barrier ability 66efe9d1jw1eq5irs3tzuj20sg0g075x-e1426355825193.jpg|Some Rider Machines under Signal Tomarle's influence Appearances: Episodes 13, 15, 23, Super Hero Taisen GP, 28 - Kaksarn= Mach Kaksarn *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The American-style bike-based Signal Kaksarn Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the directions permitted sign-marked . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to diffuse one shot from his Zenrin Shooter into a torrent of scattered shots when he hits the Boost Igniter once, with four times resulting in bigger scatter shots, though the blasts last shorter while doing so. Mach Scatter Blast.jpg|Multiple shooting ability Appearances: Episodes 13-14, 18, 25 - }} - Tire Exchanges= *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The flaming hotrod-based Shift Max Flare Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the fire-marked . This mode debuts in episode 15. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to shoot fireballs. If the Boost Igniter is hit four times, Mach can launch a fireball whose flames can stick like napalm onto the target. Use Flamethrower, Mach!.jpg|Fireball shooting ability Appearances: Episode 15 - Arabull= Mach Arabull *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The dump truck-based Shift Rumble Dump Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the dump truck-marked . This mode debuts in episode 17. In this mode, Mach is armed with the Rumble Smasher. Mach Arabull's Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Rumble Smasher attaches itself to Mach's right leg to enhance his kick's strike. Arabull Kick Macher.png|Roughening Kick Macher Appearances: Episode 17 - Mazerl= Mach Mazerl *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The concrete mixer-based Shift Spin Mixer Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the cement mixer drum-marked . This mode debuts in Ninninger Vs. Drive. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire wet cement from the Zenrin Shooter. By hitting the Boost Igniter once, the fired cement dries quickly, clogging anything the cement had gotten into. Mach Mazerl cement.png|Cement shooting ability Appearances: Ninninger Vs. Drive }} }} - Deadheat Mach= - Default= Deadheat Mach *'Height': 200.5 cm. *'Weight': 107.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 23.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Mach's motorcycle and sidecar-based form, which has the physical characteristics of both his and Drive's Rider Systems. Accessed through the Shift Dead Heat Car, this form bears the , as well as the across Mach's torso. This form debuts in episode 17. In this form, Mach has greatly increased punching and kicking power, though he loses a bit of his maximum jumping height and running speed as a result. It also allows him to function in a Super Heavy Acceleration field, but with the drawback of his Ability Perimeters being significantly reduced. Mach's special ability in this form is being able to emulate Heart's state by hitting the Boost Igniter four times, which raises his combat capabilities to an incredible degree while western acoustic guitar music plays as accompaniment. Compared to Heart, Deadheat Mach's Dead Zone ability is superior. However, using this ability can overload Mach's Rider System if the DH Kourin's meter redlines. Once the system maxes out and the Type Dead Heat Tire's treads burst, the operator will lose control over their actions. After Go restores faith in himself, he is able to control this form's burst state by repeatedly hitting the Boost Igniter until the reading on his DH Kourin maxes out, which significantly boosts his stats, making him just as powerful as Drive's Type Formula. He also gained enough power to expel poison from the Shoot Roidmude's enhanced attacks. If Deadheat Mach initiates a Signal or Tire Exchange, instead of changing permanently, the DH Kourin or Type Dead Heat Tire respectively is briefly replaced with the new Kourin Signal or Shift Tire before reverting back to normal, with Mach still gaining the additional powers normally provided by that Kourin Signal or Shift Tire. This also includes any Tire Specific Item that comes from a Tire Exchange. Deadheat Mach's Full Throttle finisher is the , which resembles his original Kick Macher, but with a lot of red and blue energy as Mach spins until he comes in for the kick. Heat Kick Macher.png|Heat Kick Macher ;Signal Exchanges Deadheat Mach Kaksarn.jpg|Kaksarn (Episode 23) Deadheat Mach Magarl.jpg|Magarl (Episode 23) ;Tire Exchanges Deat heat mach Naoru.png|Naorl (Episode 24) (Mad Doctor) KRDr-Deadheatmacharabull.png|Arabull (Episode 28) (Rumble Dump) Deadheatburn.png|Moerl (Episode 38) (Max Flare) Appearances: Episodes 17, 19, 21-23, Ninninger Vs. Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4, 24, 26, 28-29, 32-33, 36, 38-39 }} }} Equipment *NEX-Core Driviars - Kamen Rider Mach's power source, an upgrade of the Core Driviars Devices *Mach Driver Honoh - Transformation device *Signal Bikes - Gives access to Mach's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used *Shift Cars - Borrowed/taken from Drive to give Mach additional forms and powers Weapons *Zenrin Shooter - Mach's primary weapon *Tire Specific Items - Weapons that come from certain Shift Cars (borrowed from Drive): **Rumble Smasher - Mach Arabull's drill-based item via the Kourin Signal Arabull **Cure Quicker - Mach Naorl's first aid kit-based item via the Kourin Signal Naorl Vehicles *Ride Macher - Mach's primary Rider Machine **Ride Crosser - Ride Macher combined with the Ride Chaser *Ride Booster Red - Mach's Rider Machine Behind the Scenes Portrayal Go Shijima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Mach, his suit actor is . This is his second time suit acting for the Secondary Riders. The first was Kamen Rider Beast. Notes *In episode 1 of D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4, Go was revealed to be born around the year 1996. **In real life, his actor, Yuu Inaba was born in January 12, 1993. *His name is a pun on the English word "Go" as he runs headlong into battle and is unable to put "brakes" on himself. *His profession is a free-lance photographer like Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider 2). **He is also the third Kamen Rider who has a camera as his personal equipment after Hayato Ichimonji and Tsukasa Kadoya. *Mach's default form color scheme and name is reminiscent of the famous fictional racing vehicle, the . It should be noted that the original name of the Mach 5's driver, Speed Racer, was Go Mifune in Japan. **The color scheme also resembles the Mach Jabber from Kamen Rider Black RX, while his appearance bears resemblance to from . **The color scheme and scarf also resembles Evel Knievel and his cape. Evel was a stunt motorcyclist who like other daredevils, often has sparkler pyrotechnics in his shows, though the Ride Macher better resembles a XRTT road racer variant than the Harley-Davidson XR-750 Evel rode. *The antennae on Mach's helmet are reminiscent of the antennae of the Double Riders. *He loves doing things at "mach speed", which is a reference to from , the latter of whose catchphrase is "Let's do this at mach speed!" **Which in turn is a pun on his Rider name, as stated above. *Go's transformation pose is actually a part of Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1)'s transformation pose. **Go's rider gear is also developed in the United States, just like Kazuya's cybernetic parts. **The developers of Go's rider gear and Kazuya's cybernetic parts are also played by the same actor. *Go is the second Secondary Rider to have a limit to become a Kamen Rider, since Makoto Hikawa, though Go has the shortest time limit. **His limit to becoming a hero is similar to from . *Mach Kaksarn influencing the Zenrin Shooter Full Throttle is similar to villain 's technique, Dark Cluster. *Mach Kikern's Demon Beast looks similar to the famed Bullet Bills from the Super Mario franchise. *Mach Magarl and Kaksarn's abilities are similar to those of Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger. **Both Mach Magarl and Double LunaTrigger can fire curved shots that can track targets. **Mach Kaksarn's ability to fire scattered shots is similar to Double LunaTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher, the Trigger Full Burst. **Mach Magarl and Kaksarn's abilities are also similar to Kamen Rider Diend's when he utilizes the Attack Ride: Blast Card. *Mach's transformation CGI effect is similar to that of Mashin Chaser. To tie it further, both Chaser and Mach have gun-like weapons that can be used as tekko-like melee weapons. *Kamen Rider Mach has an ability to fly in short distance via jet engine similar to Kamen Rider Fourze. **Similarly, when he used the Rumble Smasher as Mach Arabull, he used it on his right leg when performing his Rider Kick, similar to Fourze's use of the Drill Module. *Go's hatred towards the Roidmudes is similar to Masato Kusaka's hate towards all Orphnoch's. However, Masato's is just purely for revenge without any reasons of honor, while Go has a sense of honor in him, believing that Roidmudes are "evil", knowing they might be after him and his sister due to their ties with their father, Professor Banno, who created Roidmudes and being killed by them, and wants to avenge his father's death and atone his father's sins, destroy what his father left behind (Roidmudes), and try to avoid his sister from being their target without her knowing their ties with their late father. In the end after Chase saved him like how his sister was saved by Chase when he was Protodrive in the past, Go finally got over most of his hatred: now only if the Roidmudes attack humanity will they be unforgivable to him. *He is the third Neo-Heisei Rider in a row to be classified as "the White (in-series title)", after the White Wizard and the White Armored Rider. *His physical Rider appearance is almost resembling 's appearance. Although, Mach rides on a bike while The Stig is driving cars. **Mach's Shutter Face Guard, however, shares a resemblance to the first (black) Stig, except for his blue-visioned goggles. *Go has died onscreen a total of 3 times, more times than any known person in Kamen Rider history (not counting presumed/faked deaths of other characters). *Go is currently the only person who has managed to stay in control of himself when past the Dead Zone state. *Go's doing undercover mission and seemingly betrayal is similar to Akira Date's work. However, Go has done it more than 2 episodes. *Go is occasionally seen wearing a shirt that says "State of Arizona - Go" which gives the implication that Go (and by extentsion, Amazing Circus) were in Arizona. External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive cast page] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/rider/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive rider page] **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach's forms ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Magarl ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Kikern ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Tomarle ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Kaksarn ****TV Asashi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Moerl ****TV Asashi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Arabull ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Mazerl *****TV Asahi's page on the V-Helm ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach ****TV Asahi's page on the M-Burn Helm References Category:Revived Riders Category:Drive Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Relatives Category:Allies Category:Restricted-use Riders